Perfect Melody
by PsychoticLovely
Summary: A Kessi story that takes place in the morning after "The Tell-Tale Heart" No Latnok or evil enemies. Just a simple romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Takes place right after The Tell-Tale Heart. No Latnok and it will be a multi-chapter story. **

* * *

After I retrieved the orange juice from the fridge I got a glass and turn towards the counter. Standing there was Nicole. She completley scared me. I wasn't paying attention and never heard her come into the kitchen. She looked worried and looked like she wanted to tell me something.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you." She said, still acting a little strange.

"That's not easily done." I hesitated a little bit, "is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well, I saw you, last night, kissing Jessi." "Oh"

"Kyle, I don't know how to say this but under the circumstances at the moment, with you and Jessi living in the same house, well that sort of relationship is just inappropriate."

"Well Nicole, I don't think it's any of your business, and I don't appreciate you spying on me."

"Kyle, you live in this house as part of our family, we can't let this go on any longer."

"I think my relationship between Jessi and myself, only involves Jessi and myself, not you. Plus, you really can't stop us from doing anything, if we want to do something we'll just leave, or stay here. What makes you think we haven't already done something?"

"Kyle, you don't have the right to talk to me like that, we'll discuss this when you get back from school."

She walked away and I waited for Jessi and then the both of us got into Josh's car and Jessi, Lori, Josh, and myself went to school in silence. Nobody said a word the entire time, but the tension in the car was hard to deal with. It got pretty uncomfortable.

When we got to school Lori and Josh jumped out of the car and Jessi and I slowly got out. She started walking in the oppisite direction and I jogged to catch up with her. "Jessi, wait up."

She stopped and turned around. "Were you listening to mine and Nicole's conversation?"

"Yes," she admitted, her vioce filled with guilt. "I don't think it's any of her business though."

"Me neither." I agreed. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know, but I can't think with all these kids running us over."

Let's go to your apartment, we can talk in private there." Sha agreed and we both ran to her apartment which wasn't that far from the school. When we got there we put all our stuff down and I sat on the couch, Jessi in the chair next to it.

"So what do you think about it Jessi?"

"Kyle, I like you, I always have and when you kissed me, I felt happy, whole, safe. I don't want that to end."

"That's the exact same thing as me. I feel so much better when I'm around you Jessi and I think this would work out but we need to keep it secret so Nicole and Stephen don't find out."

"Sounds good to me." I smiled and moved over to her. She stood up and I gave her a hug. We didn't have to say anthing more, we both knew how to keep it a secret and neither of us wanted to ruin that moment.

She lifted her head up from my chest and looked me in the eye. I stared at her and marveled over how beautiful she really was.

I touched her cheek with my hand and then slowly leaned in. Our lips touched the passion in between us was overwhelming. I gripped her face between my hands and deepened the kiss. My tongue slid into her mouth and met her tongue. We kept kissing and then I slowly slid down onto the couch. With out breaking the kiss I layed down on the couch and pulled her on top of me. We kept making out but then we had to break up for air.

We both breathed heavily and then she leaned in to kiss me again. I put my hands on her cheeks and stopped her.

"Jessi wait. I want to continue, I really do, but I know and you know we're both not ready for anything more than this, so how about we just watch some TV or something."

"OK, Kyle, I agree. We're both not ready yet. We need to wait."

I turned on the TV and Jessi layed her head on my chest. I kissed her hair and wrapped my arms around her. Out legs twisted together and I pulled a blanket over us. I kissed her hair again and tipped my head back.

I realized I was pretty tired. Jessi gave out a big yawn and she looked pretty tired too. I turned off the TV realizing we would just fall alseep soon anyways. I kissed Jessi for the thrird time on the head and she kissed my collarbone.

I hugged her tighter and very softly whispered, "I love you Jessi," into her ear so queitly that if it wasn't her she wouldn't of heard.

She looked at me and very softly whispered to my lips, "I love you too, Kyle, I really do." She kissed me on the lips and then laid her head back on my chest.

I took a big breath and then fell into a peacefull slumber, my heart beating with Jessi's.

This moment couldn't have gotten anymore perfect.

* * *

**Please review and I will update soon .**

**TTFN  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Second chapter to "Perfect Melody. I hope you like it and thanks for the reviews**

* * *

"KYLE!" I heard someone say "YOU WAKE THE HELL UP KYLE!"

I jolted awake. Jessi almost fell on the floor but I wrapped my arms around her. I looked up and saw Nicole standing there with Lori. I looked down and Jessi was still sleeping. I slowly got out from under Jessi and stood up.

"What did I tell you Kyle, I said no Jessi and you deliberatly defy my and skip school. What is going on in your head?" She schreeched. I just stared at her, not saying anything. I really didn't have anything to say to her.

"Come on Kyle we're giong home." She looked at me with such an angry face that I was going to give in but then I looked at Jessi and realized giving in was who I used to be. NOT who I am now.

"No." I said and took a couple steps back. "What?, Kyle you come with me right now, I told you not to see Jessi and here you are in her apartment after skipping school. Who knows what you did here."

Lori was standing silent by the door the entrie time but now she stepped in. "Mom, it's Kyle, he wouldn't do anything like that."

I just wanted to stand up for me and Jessi, we did nothing wrong and we can't control how we feel about each other. I thought about telling Nicole that but I just didn't think she would understand.

So, instead I told her, "Nicole, you have helped me so much, and taught me a lot about who I am and how to be who I really am. You've been there for me through everything I've done. I need you to be my mom not my prison guard. I love you but some things I just need to decide on by myself. Like who I love and who I want to spend the rest of my life with. That needs to be my desicion, and only mine. I hope you're not too mad at me."

She looked at me and her anger vanished. "I guess I can't decide who you fall in love with. I guess you can't either. If Jessi is who you want then I can't stop you. I'm sorry that I ever tried."

I went over to her and gave her a hug. "Nicole, I promise. I won't do anything that's wrong. Jessi and I already talked about it and we decided we won't get super serious unil we leave your house. We'll respect your rules but you should let up on couple of them. We won't do anything that you would dissaprove of. You have to know that."

"I do now Kyle, let's go home."

"Should we wake Jessi up?" Lori asked.

"Let her sleep, Kyle will you carry her to the car?"

"Sure." I went over to Jessi and scooped her up in my arms. She was pretty light. I asked Lori to grab our jackets. We locked up the doors and left.

When we got to the car Lori and Nicole went up front and they opened up the door for me. I got in and let Jessi lay on the seat with her head in my lap. I put my hand on her hair and started running my fingers through it. Lori looked at us and smiled. "What?" I smiled

"You should see how you two look. You guys do make a good couple."

I smiled and looked down at Jessi. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Nicole and I were OK, Jessi and I were together. Everything was at peace, and that's just the way I liked it.

When we arrived at home I scooped Jessi up and brought her in the house. Nicole was looking at me so I said "I'm just taking her to her room and then I'll leave if you want, but I would really like to stay with her. Only if that's OK with you though."

"Kyle, I will let you and my finale word of advice is, don't do anything you would regret or anything that you would be ashamed to tell Stephen or me about. Tonight the way you stood up to me showed me that you really do care about Jessi and you have matured a lot since you came here. I trust you."

"So you approve." I asked, hoping that I didn't have to worry about this anymore.

After thinking for a second Nicole said, truly and sincerely, "I do."

I smiled at her and took Jessi to her room.

I laid her down on her bed and took off my jeans so I was just in my shorts and shirt and layed down next to her. She woke up and looked around probably wondering why she was in her room.

"Kyle?" She said confused and still tired.

I put my finger up to her mouth, "Shh, Jessi eveything is fine. Your safe in your bed, Nicole is going to be OK with us going out, and I love you. There is nothing to worry about."

"Will you tell me everything tomorrow?"

"I promise."

And I sealed that promise with a kiss.

* * *

**Review, review! and check out my other story "Darkest Dawn" in progress as well**

**TTFN  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so yeah, i know it's really short. sorry, I promise the next chapter will be much much longer**

* * *

"So that's it?" Jessi said surprised, "Nicole is OK after all we did?"

"Yup. It's that simple." Jessi had woken up at about 6 and demanded that I tell her everything so I did. She was just as suprised as I was. "There's nothing to worry about now OK?"

She kissed me on the lips. "OK" She smiled and pushed me so I was laying on the bed. She wrapped her legs around me so she was straddling my. "Wow, Jessi what did we discuss."

"I know but come on Kyle, were not doing anything serious right now." "Right" I agreed and grabbed her face. I kissed her roughly and traded positions with her so I was on top. She smiled and kissed me again.

"This is going to be fun." I laughed and kissed her neck. "Baby steps Jessi, we don't want to give Nicole a heart attack." I smirked and kissed her again. "Speaking of heart attack, if you don't stop kissing my neck like that I'm going to have one." I smiled and kissed her again on the neck. Jessi groaned and I smiled again.

Everything about Jessi was perfect. I couldn't help but smile every time I was around her. I kissed her again and then said I was going to get dressed. We kissed again and I went to my room.

I grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom that Jessi and I shared together. I walked in and saw Jessi standing there in a bathrobe.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jessi." I turned to walk out but Jessi caught me by the arm. "Kyle it's OK remember, come here" She pulled me to her and kissed me on the lips for a very long time. I grabbed the her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. She reached her hand back and turned on the shower.

I put my hands on the tie of her bathrobe, and she gripped mine. We went closer to the shower and I untied her bathrobe. One little pull and Jessi wouldn't be wearing anything.

I pulled us apart and looked at Jessi. Her eyes seemd to burn with fire. "Jessi are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded and pulled me into the shower. Our robes falling on the floor.

* * *

Jessi and I walked to breakfast holding hands and I couldn't help but smile. Our little meeting in the bathroom had been amazing and now everytime I looked at Jessi she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Hi everyone" Jessi smiled and we walked to the table. I couldn't stop sneaking peeks at Jessi. Lori was looking at us like we did something wrong. I knew she knew. Lori has a knack for knowing things like that. I tried avoiding eye contanct with her.

We all piled into Josh's car and went to school in silence. Except this time Jessi and I were holding hands and the silence was good.

When we got to school we walked into the hall. Everyone was looking at Jessi and I holding hands and whispering.

"Everyone's looking at us." Jessi said self-conscious. "Let's give them something to look at then." I said and grabbed Jessi. I pulled her lips to mine and smirked. We walked so we were against the wall. I leaned on Jessi and kept staring at her.

The bell rang but we didn't move. Suddenly two hands pulled us into the bathroom right next to us.

* * *

**Please review and be waiting for chapter 4 soon**

**TTFN  
**


	4. Author's Note

Dear story readers, I'm sorry if you got excited and thought this was a chapter, and I'm sorry that it isn't a chapter. I know how much I hate when I read a story and it's my favorite and then I get to the last chapter and that "Author's Note" is written there and I have to find out that there will be no more of that story. It makes me sad and I'm sorry if that's how you feel right now. I'm not going to say I've been busy and just haven't had time to update or that something serious came up and I couldn't get any more chapters up. The truth is I'm just not passionate about my stories anymore. I'm still very passionate about writing, just not on these topics. I can't even remember that much about the stories I've written, it feels like I wrote them such a long time ago. I've changed so much and I'm definitely not who I was before, and that's a good thing. Listen, if you like my writing or think I'm a cool person or whatever and not just like one of my stories then you're in luck because I'm definitely going to be writing more stories. Just not about the shows I wrote about before. -Jess


End file.
